The subject invention is directed to a cake manufacturing machine which provides for cakes which have a more homogeneous texture than those cakes previously baked and known in the prior art. Generally, prior art cakes have been found to have a non-homogeneous texture throughout the volume of the cake and includes a hardened bottom layer which provides a non-uniform texture not amenable to the tastes of a number of persons. Other prior art systems provided cakes which were prone to stick to the user's teeth. The subject invention cake manufacturing system provides for a machine which can churn or agitate batter or ingredients combined for the cake manufacturing process in an optimized fashion. Additionally, compressed, filtered air may be inserted into the ingredients within an agitating or churning vessel to provide a uniform, porous and spongy batter ingredient prior to initial baking.